Kratos Aurion's Contest History
Who is Kratos Aurion? Before Colette goes on her Journey of World Regeneration, a mercenary named Kratos Aurion is hired to protect her. Little is known of Kratos save for his skills as a mercenary, though he proves early on that he is wise beyond what most people expected. He also makes it a point to let Lloyd Irving know that his going along with Colette would be a waste of time as he would only find himself getting in the way. Lloyd eventually catches up with the party and joins them, and after a lot of tension between he and Kratos, Kratos finds himself becoming unusually interested in Lloyd's well-being. There are several points through the early parts of the game in which Kratos gives Lloyd sword lessons, which is very unusual given Kratos's cold demeanor early. As the game progresses, Kratos assimilates the role of the badass that seems to know too much -- a character archetype that seems to appear in virtually every RPG -- and this causes Raine Sage to question the true identity of Kratos. This continues until the final stop in Colette's World Regeneration Journey, the Tower of Salvation. Kratos goes in ahead of the party, and the party soon follows. When Colette is about to sacrifice the final part of her humanity, the angel Remiel reveals that the true meaning behind the journey is not to restore the world's mana supply, but for the Goddess Martel to be reincarnated into a new vessel. Colette makes the perfect body for such a vessel, though the party attacks Remiel before Colette goes through with the final sacrifice. Just when things seem to be saved (albeit with Colette being about as far from human as it gets), Kratos appears, lets Remiel die, and reveals his true identity to the party. He is an angel of Cruxis (which is the group that founded the Desians), and was sent to Colette by Mithos to ensure that she does not stray from the "Path of Salvation" and would thus become Martel's new vessel. Kratos then attacks the party, and afterwards Yggdrasil (the leader of the Cruxis and the man behind just about all of the manipulation that takes place in the game to this point) appears and orders Kratos to kill Lloyd's entire party. Botta and the Renegades appear to save the party, but it takes awhile for the party to digest what in the hell had just happened. And even though this all seems like quite the massive plot twist, there is a lot more to Kratos. He's the fan favorite in Tales of Symphonia not only because of the badassed nature, but because most feel he has the best story in the game. I personally feel that the fans are correct. Besides, the man is voiced by Cam Clarke. It gets no cooler than that. "Feel the pain of those inferior beings as you burn in hell!" - Kratos as he's slicing Kvar to death Kratos Aurion's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-5 Summer 2005 Contest - Chaos Division - 4 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Diablo, 37162 43.24% - 48783 56.76% * Extrapolated Strength --- 46th Place 19.19% Had Kratos been paired up again Diablo when both were new characters, Diablo's victory would have come as a huge surprise. But given that Diablo was coming off of his amazing Spring 2005 performance, everyone just compared stats and realized that Kratos had no chance to win. That said, Kratos was able to prove that he was TOS's strongest representative of the three that has appeared in contest matches, including Lloyd himself. The downside is that even then, Kratos is a fairly weak character that would need a lot of luck to ever win a contest match. Tales of Symphonia is a fairly popular game on GameFAQs, but the overall fanbase is a small one that finds TOS on the losing end of many a contest match. This extends to even board contests, where TOS never seems to have the firepower to get over the hump. Of all the TOS characters, only Kratos Aurion, Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi likely ever have a chance to win a match, though TOS itself seems to be the new Skies of Arcadia. Popular game, too small a fanbase. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 1 - Fourth Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 27474 21.09% - Scorpion, 47724 36.64% - Midna, 32182 24.71% - Agent 47, 22874 17.56% Kratos is the strongest Tales of Symphonia character, but he still couldn't get past the first round. He couldn't quite take advantage of the atomic bomb that Midna dropped, but he performed decently. If you swap Kratos with either of the other two ToS characters and he might have advanced. That's just the luck of the (seemingly random) draw. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 8 - Third Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 4th place, 20787 17.14% - Alucard, 43108 35.54% - Captain Falcon, 34435 28.39% - Diddy Kong, 22950 18.92%] In another bad draw, Kratos was thrown into a strong field. Captain Falcon and Diddy Kong both having come off a major appearance in SSBB were able to beat out Kratos despite sharing votes. Alucard won the match with ease and Kratos was left in the dust. Winter 2010 Contest - Midgar Division - 11 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Sackboy, 32320 45.42% - 38845 54.48% * Extrapolated Strength --- 107th Place 17.43% There was much debate whether this could be Kratos' first win in a Character Battle. Sackboy performed terrible the year before despite being the first contestant to participate in a Character Battle without having the contestant's game released. Surprisingly, Sackboy comfortably beat Kratos further cementing the notion that ToS characters will never be strong again . Summer 2013 Contest - Division 9 - 17 Seed * Division 9 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 6063 20.72% - (2) Zero, 17143 58.58% - (26) Boko, 6056 20.70% Despite having one of the worst contest records Kratos has been more unfortunate than a complete weakling. However, with Tales of Symphonia getting older each year Kratos will only get weaker, the remake due to be released in 2014 cannot come soon enough. Kratos' weakness was shown by Zero defeating him by more than he did against Lloyd in 2005. Kratos did make things interesting as he started the match off in third place letting Boko build a lead of about 150 before making a slow comeback. Once he came back the match became one long stall with neither character building up a lead of more than 20. For the last 30 minutes the lead stayed in single digits with Kratos taking a lead of 1 in the second to last update giving us one of our few instances where the match is in doubt all the way until the end. Kratos ended up winning the match by 7 votes, the smallest vote win of this contest and one of the smallest in contest history. Category:Contest Histories